


Feel (the colors) |español|

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Colors, Fluff, M/M, este es uno de mis mejores trabajos, habla de los colores, lo amo xfis, traduccción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: El rojo es el color favorito de Changbin y Felix es su persona favorita.(Atención! Esta es una traducción de 'Feel (the colors)', ambos trabajos son míos, este es la traducción al español)





	Feel (the colors) |español|

**Author's Note:**

> holi :)
> 
> espero que les guste este, es uno de mis favoritos.
> 
> espero lo disfruten
> 
> lou

Algo acerca del menor hace que Changbin se sienta alegre. Quizás es la forma en la que habla o como sonríe, quizás son las pecas que adornan su cara o lo sensible que es.  

Felix lo hace sentir amarillo. Feliz, contento, fresco. Estar con él lo hace sentir más enérgico, más vivo. Felix lo hace ser más positivo, optimista. 

Felix es amarillo. Su personalidad irradia felicidad y luz. Es muy entusiasta, espontaneo y afectuoso, como el sol. Y como el amarillo, Felix a veces es un cobarde. 

A Changbin le gusta el amarillo. 

* * *

 

Felix lo hace sentir azul. Inspira a Changbin, lo hace sentir libre. Desencadena algo dentro de él y lo hace ser más expresivo, imaginativo y sensible.  

Felix es sincero, sabio y muy leal. No le gusta que la gente no confié en él cuando él si lo hace.  

A veces es relajado como un azul bebé y otras veces Felix es dramático y dinámico como el azul eléctrico. Pero demasiado azul trae tristeza, negatividad y baja autoestima.  

A Changbin le gusta el azul, pero a veces lo asusta. 

* * *

 

Cuando Changbin está con Felix se siente como verde. Cuando es de noche y tiene frío, cuando duda de sí mismo o cuando no se siente suficiente, Felix lo mantiene. Alivia su ansiedad, sus nervios y su depresión.  

Felix es seguridad, el lugar de Changbin en el mundo. Cuando Changbin está dolido y necesita curar, siempre va con Felix.  

Porque Felix es armonía, es la persona más relajante y, aunque le falta experiencia, a Changbin le gusta así.  

A Changbin le gusta el verde, pero demasiado de el en otra parte lo pone celoso. 

* * *

 

Changbin tiene una relación de amor-odio con el rosa y Felix lo hace sentir muy rosa. 

Changbin es muy dulce y tierno, a pesar de su apariencia oscura. Es romántico y juguetón, amoroso y encantador.  

El rosa es probablemente el color que representa mejor a Felix. Felix es un buen amigo y un buen amante. Es tierno y muy romántico. Felix es delicado y frágil, tanto que Changbin tiene miedo de romperlo. 

El rosa representa el amor y Changbin está muy enamorado de Felix.  

* * *

 

Hay algo tan hermosamente importante acerca del rojo para Changbin. Porque, el rojo es su color favorito y Felix lo hace sentir muy rojo. 

Felix lo hace más enérgico, a veces impulsivo y corajudo, lo hace sentir como si pudiera tener el mundo a  sus pies.  

Felix es rojo. Es determinado, poderoso, emocional. Es deseo y amor y pasión y fuerza y todo lo que Changbin quiere.  

El rojo es el color favorito de Changbin y Felix su persona favorita, porque, incluso si nunca puede ver los colores, Felix lo hace sentirlos. 

 


End file.
